


Special

by 7leigh



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Family Fluff, Kid Fic, Mentioned Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Mentioned Lee Chan | Dino, Original Child Character(s) - Freeform, Parent Jeon Wonwoo, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Single Parents, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7leigh/pseuds/7leigh
Summary: Wonwoo is spending the day with his daughter. They have her current favorite breakfast, French Toast, talk to Uncle Cheol and Uncle Hannie, and visit a nearby cat cafe. A pretty normal routine. What made their normal day special? That would be the very handsome man his daughter started talking to at the Cat Cafe.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups & Yoon Jeonghan & Jeon Wonwoo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Special

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~  
>   
> This is the first time I've ever posted a fic but I fell in love with Appa Wonwoo and his little girl Yoonmi and thought why not.  
> → I'm sorry if there are inconsistencies with Yoonmi's behavior (I don't have a 2-year-old around me to test if it's realistic)  
> → This was not meant to be almost 4k but here we are  
> → No one read over this so I'm sorry if there are any grammar mistakes or anything.  
>   
> I hope you enjoy ♡ヾ(๑╹◡╹)ﾉ"

Wonwoo heard the small thump against the door before it actually opened. Next, come the light footsteps and the tugging on the blanket on the bed.  
  
“Appa!” The little girl whines. Wonwoo reached down to find the little girl trying to climb on to the bed. Finally, with help, there is success and the little girl flings herself onto his body with a sigh. Wonwoo wonders how a two-year-old could let out such a deep sigh, shaking his head a little with a growing smile.   
  
“Good morning baby girl. Did you sleep well?” Comes out naturally as a hand combs down her bedhead.  
  
Yoonmi nods her head before sitting up on his abdomen placing her favorite stuffed rabbit, Bun, in front of her. “I had a good dream and you and Bun and Uncle Cheol and Uncle Hannie and Chan Oppa were there.” She looks down at her Appa with big brown eyes that seem to brighten the longer she is awake and talking.   
  
“Wow, even Chan Oppa was there? That must have been a very nice dream.”  
  
Yoonmi nods again and grabs the arms of Bun, which seem to be growing worn, before seeming to remember her original purpose of finding her Appa. “Can we make a special breakfast now?”  
  
Wonwoo gasps and reaches out to grab the small hands playing with the bunny, “Our special breakfast! Of course, but first Appa should get his morning kiss.”  
  
She squeals and bounces on her Appa’s abdomen, (causing Wonwoo to hold back a small grunt from the weight) before she leans down and kisses his cheek, “And Bun too.” he hears before feeling the stuffed animal against my other cheek.   
  
“And Bun too. Now, what should we do after we wake up?”  
  
“Bathroom!” She climbs off of Wonwoo and off of the bed. There is a soft thump as Yoonmi lands on her feet and after securing Bun in her arms she runs in the direction of the bathroom. Wonwoo rubs his hands over his face to help him wake up before grabbing his glasses and phone from his nightstand. Checking his phone for any messages or work emails he starts following the overly hyper two-year-old. He notes that it is 7:16 am and sends out a silent thanks that they made it passed 7 am today. When he gets to the bathroom, phone in his pocket practically forgotten, he smiles at the little girl setting Bun away from the splash zone and then looking at Wonwoo to help her complete her morning routine.  
  
After they are done with their bathroom time, Wonwoo and Yoonmi both have a little too much water on their clothes but neither mind. They look through Yoonmi’s clothing together for a moment before she decides that she wants them to wear their matching sweaters. Wonwoo complies, grabbing the fading purple sweater that Seungcheol and Jeonghan bought. It was mainly Yoonmi’s idea when they were shopping for Wonwoo’s birthday (which wasn’t that long ago but they have worn them plenty) and the couple also ended up with sweaters to match. The only time he has seen them worn was on Wonwoo’s birthday when he got his from the trio of grapes themselves but Wonwoo is still appreciative of them. Wonwoo helps Yoonmi get dressed in the sweater and some black leggings before sending her to the kitchen to get her step stool. While she is occupied with her mission Wonwoo heads to his room to grab his own purple sweater, found hanging in the small section of clothes he actually wears in his closet. He throws it on over a worn white t-shirt and decides to leave the black sweatpants he slept in, it was a lazy day anyway.   
  
As soon as he enters the kitchen he starts grabbing the ingredients and cooking supplies he knows he’ll need. “So what are we making today Chef Yoonmi?” Wonwoo asks needlessly.   
  
“Silly Appa, we make a special breakfast, ‘member?”   
  
Of course, he remembers, Wonwoo has never been a very good cook but he had to learn to feed himself and then he had to learn how to feed a toddler. It had been a process but the idea of Wonwoo in the kitchen doesn’t scare his friends or family so he takes it as a win. Since he is still learning however Wonwoo has a limited menu he can make. Looking to expand his menu he asked his friends for easy ideas that Yoonmi could help with. Jeonghan explained that Jisoo, a friend Wonwoo has really only known through name, lived in America and he shared some American style breakfast ideas a while back. They ended up trying a few things but Yoonmi grew fond of the cooked bread and the idea that she could put her favorite fruits, strawberries and bananas, on top. Thus resulting in their weekly special breakfasts of Yoonmi’s obsession, French Toast. “Oh now I remember, we are gonna make pancakes!” Wonwoo says as he moves the strawberries and eggs from the fridge to the counter.   
  
“Nooooo Appa ‘rench dost!”  
  
“French Toast! Of course, how could I forget?”  
  
“How you forget?” Yoonmi repeats, raising her arms and tilting her head which leaves Wonwoo wanting to clutch his heart in awe.   
  
“Silly Appa. Do you want to help me crack the eggs?” Wonwoo asks standing behind Yoonmi who is still on the stool and moving a flat bowl closer to her. He already knows the answer as he grabs an egg, “Okay remember how?”  
  
“Eung,” she moves her arm as if she is throwing a ball against the counter and Wonwoo lets out a soft laugh before nodding. After she is satisfied that she did it correctly she places her hand on Wonwoo’s larger one just like the last time they did this.  
  
“Yep, just a little softer hmm,” Wonwoo lifts his arm and hits the egg against the corner of the counter softly a few times before he is satisfied with the break and uses both hands, still covered by Yoonmi’s to pull the shell apart and let the egg fall into the bowl.   
  
“Oh no!” She shouts as she looks into the bowl pointing at a white spot on the egg, “Appa dropped the hard part. We can’t eat hard part.”  
  
“It’s called the shell sweetheart.” Wonwoo follows the direction of her hand before reaching and taking it out with his fingers, with minimal struggle, making himself proud. “It’s okay now though. As long as we take it out, right?”  
  
“Wight!”  
  
They continue to crack a couple more eggs before Wonwoo has Yoonmi mix them with an “Appa fork.” He keeps an eye on her as he finishes preparing everything else; eventually, she deems the eggs mixed and Wonwoo can’t argue with those proud eyes. Wonwoo moves them to the other side of the counter by the pan and places the little girl on the now-empty counter space. He continues to quickly cut up some strawberries and a banana pretending not to notice when a small hand reaches into his view and takes a piece before letting out a soft giggle. He turns on the burner and waits a moment for the pan to warm up grabbing his little girl and kissing her face before he sets her down.   
  
Wonwoo grabs a plastic plate and a Pororo plate handing them to her, “Can you set these on the table for me sweetheart? And then you can sit down, Appa will be right there.”   
  
She nods and toddles off careful not to drop the plates and Wonwoo turns back to start actually cooking their breakfast.   
  
Yoonmi reaches and sets the plates on the table before climbing onto the chair so she can see where to put the plates. When Wonwoo looks over he can see her rearranging them carefully and assumes that her tongue is probably poking out while she focuses. She was doing her best to make sure the plates were in the right spot in front of their designated chairs, hers being a yellow seat that went on top of the normal chair and her Appa’s plain chair.   
  
Wonwoo comes over to the table, finished in the kitchen area, carrying a plate of French Toast, a plate of fruit, and balancing syrup and forks. (He’s impressed that he made it without dropping anything too.) He grabs the plastic bib from Yoonmi’s chair and places it around her neck before setting her in her chair and placing the bib under her plate. She moves it, seeming unhappy that it isn’t in the same spot but doesn’t comment as Wonwoo sets a piece of the toast on it afterward. He helps her place some strawberries and banana as it cools for a moment longer before placing a little bit of syrup on top. He finishes by cutting some of it into Yoonmi size pieces and she is happy to stab her plastic fork into a piece.   
  
“Is it good Yoonmi-ah?” Wonwoo asks with a smile before she nods eagerly. He is pleased with this response and grabs some food for himself, a lot less care put into where the fruit is and starts eating.   
  
He can almost feel Yoonmi’s glare at his plate’s arrangement before she lifts her head facing Wonwoo, syrup already all over her face, “Today see kitties?”   
  
“You wanna go see the kitties today?” Wonwoo asks cutting more of the French Toast on her plate with his fork. He tried early on to expose her to his favorite animal and aside from Bun, she said they were her favorite animal. “We could do that. How do you pet the kitties at the cafe?”  
  
“Pretty~” She says in a soft song like tone while moving the hand, not holding her fork, back and forth as if a cat was in front of her.   
  
Wonwoo smiles proudly, nodding, “Yep we are gentle with the kitties. All right let’s finish breakfast and then we can go.” Yoonmi nods excitedly and uses her fork to stab another piece of the French Toast and put it in her mouth. Wonwoo didn’t miss the string of syrup that followed the bread and landed on her face but was glad he went with her plastic bib and kept her sleeves rolled up from the kitchen. He decides to snap(shoot) a quick photo and send it to the group chat with Seungcheol, Jeonghan, and Chan knowing they would love to see Yoonmi when they wake up.   
  
After he is finished eating, Wonwoo moves to the sink setting his dishes down and works to clean up a little while keeping an eye on Yoonmi. She is humming happily dancing as much as she can in her chair showing just how good of a mood she is in. He considers asking his friends if they can join them however he decides that today he doesn’t want to share his little girl. Watching her take her the last strawberry on her plate Wonwoo grabs a wet towel and heads over to wipe his syrup monster. Making sure she didn’t get the sticky substance on her clothing or in the pigtails on both sides of her head (last time was a disaster), he deems her clean and gives her Bun. She squeals a little again in excitement before running off to her small pile of toys to play. Wonwoo takes this as her permission to let him finish some things before he is given the look that tells him it is time to take her to play at her favorite cafe.   
  
After cleaning the kitchen and removing the traces of their breakfast adventures he checks on Yoonmi to see her playing quietly with a few of her stuffed animals. It seemed like they were having a talent show, again. Wonwoo smiles watching her for a moment before heading to his room. He decides to switch the sweats for some black ripped jeans, he knows from experience that if he wears another color he would have to change or he would have to change Yoonmi. Grabbing the phone he threw on his bed when changing he checks the weather and decides that he would be okay but grabs one of Yoonmi’s light jackets from her room on his way back to the living room. He sets down her jacket on the couch and smiles at the response his friends sent to Yoonmi, “Yoon-ah guess who wants to say good morning.”   
  
She quickly abandons the stuffed animals she was rearranging and runs to where Wonwoo is sitting on the couch. She stands between his legs so he bends down and kisses her head before holding the phone in front of her. “Uncle Cheol and Uncle Hannie!” She practically screams. One would think that she never sees them when in fact she sees them at least twice a week. There is a moment where she seems disappointed at the picture when there is no response and Wonwoo takes a guess that she thought it was a video call.   
  
“Do you want to give them a call baby girl?” Wonwoo asks and grins at the eager nodding the two-year-old gives him as she jumps a few times.   
  
“Call! Uncle Cheol and Uncle Hannie!” Wonwoo presses the video call button on Jeonghan’s contact information. He is surprised when they don’t answer immediately and raises an eyebrow when the pair finally does appear on the screen. Jeonghan ignores him completely but Wonwoo sees Seungcheol give a little shrug and run his hair through his messy hair.   
  
“Oh my goodness our Yoon-ah!” Jeonghan says dramatically and Yoonmi beams at the screen.   
  
“Uncle Hannie! And Uncle Cheolie! Good mornin’!” She yells and Wonwoo sees the pair flinch a little and then probably turn down the volume on the phone but she does a little bow and they silently coo.   
  
“Good morning, did you and Appa sleep well?” Jeonghan for both of them.  
  
Yoonmi takes the phone from Wonwoo and moves back the pile of stuffed animals grabbing Bun. “Yeah! I had a dream and Appa and Bun and Uncle Cheol and Uncle Hannie and Chan Oppa were there.” She repeats for the couple and they gasp.   
  
“Wow, those are all of your favorite people!” Jeonghan mentions as Yoonmi makes her way back to Wonwoo and he lifts her to sit on his lap.   
  
“Chan Oppa or Uncles Cheol and Hannie?” Seungcheol asks with a teasing tone and Wonwoo can’t stop the burst of laughter when Yoonmi replies so quickly and confidently with “Chan Oppa!”  
  
They feign hurt and clutch their hearts. “But what about the purple sweaters we got you? You’re even wearing them today!” Jeonghan reasons. Yoonmi looks down at her own sweater and sees Wonwoo’s at the same time. She looks up seeming unsure and Wonwoo leans down and whispers, “Tell them about what we are gonna do today.”  
  
“We are gonna go see the kitties!” She changes the subject seamlessly and Wonwoo laughs softly along with the people on the screen.   
  
“Wow you had French Toast for breakfast and you are gonna go see the kitties? That’s one special day!” Seungcheol responds and their smiles tell Wonwoo that she must have one just as big as she nods against his chest.   
  
“Are Uncles gonna come to see kitties?” Yoonmi asks innocently and Wonwoo watches the couple glance at each other.   
  
“We have some stuff to do today but I bet if you are good for Appa today we can come over for dinner!” Jeonghan says quickly and with emphasis on seeing her later so that she doesn’t get too disappointed.   
  
It seems to work because she nods before she starts waving at the camera, “Okay promise I’ll be good! Gonna go see kitties now?” She turns her eyes up to Wonwoo.  
  
He nods and sets her on her feet, “Say bye to uncles and then go grab your shoes.”  
  
“Bye-bye! Love you!” Yoonmi throws a big heart at the screen and runs off towards the door.   
  
Wonwoo hears the faint bye from the screen and returns his attention to his friends, “Don’t have too much fun with that stuff kids.” Wonwoo teases and watches his friends roll their eyes.   
  
“Yes Appa!” They respond sarcastically, “Don’t have too much fun with those kitties. We now expect dinner!”  
  
Before Wonwoo has the chance to respond that they should be the ones to bring dinner they end the call. Wonwoo sighs with a smile and runs his hand through his hair before he stands up from the couch. He grabs the jacket he set on the couch earlier and heads towards the front door pocketing his phone. Coming to the door Wonwoo sees Yoonmi sitting on the floor debating which shoes to wear, “Do you want to match Appa’s shoes too?”   
  
He knows it's better to ask than assume because sometimes she thinks it’s “too much” but other times she wants a 100% match. “Hmmm...yeah! Appa match!” Wonwoo nods before helping her put on the black and white Converse. He puts back the other pair she grabbed and grabs his own matching Converse and notices Yoonmi trying to put on the jacket Wonwoo brought over. After she gets her right arm through she struggles to find the hole for her left arm and Wonwoo helps her and then zips it up most of the way. He double-checks for his phone in his pocket and grabs his keys off of the table next to the door and his “Yoonmi backpack,” ready for whatever a two-year-old could need while out. Wonwoo opens the door and Yoonmi goes out and stands next to her Appa while he checks that the door is locked. Then he reaches out and she grabs his hand happily as they walk to the elevator and wait.   
  
Their apartment is quite close to a lot of things and Wonwoo is always thankful because he prefers walking to driving but long distances with a toddler are not fun. A few blocks away from the cafe, Yoonmi takes a break from her question game only to ask if Wonwoo can carry her now, and Wonwoo can’t say no. Yoonmi is still small and doesn’t weigh much so carrying her isn’t that bad for Wonwoo.   
  
Once they reach the cafe entrance Wonwoo sets Yoonmi down and a few of the younger cats come towards them in curiosity and Wonwoo reminds her to be gentle again. The cafe isn’t very busy since it’s a weekday in the early morning and he only sees a couple of girls and the employees, which he is thankful for. Before Yoonmi gets too distracted by all of the cats Wonwoo squats down and asks if she wants to head over to the area in the corner by the toys. She nods and runs off and Wonwoo smiles as he gets up and follows her. Yoonmi immediately grabs one of the toys that has some feathers on the end and plays with a couple of the cats that came over. Wonwoo takes a seat in the chair next to where Yoonmi situated herself, he waits for a few minutes knowing that Yoonmi would probably ask for help to take her jacket off.   
  
Sure enough, she comes over and asks for Wonwoo’s help. He helps her take the jacket off but before letting her go back to the kitten she was playing with he tickles her sides and steals a few kisses on her cheeks. She giggles before squirming out of his grip but he grabs her arm just before she can get away, “Do you want a drink sweetheart?”  
  
Yoonmi nods with a smile, “Yes please,” and Wonwoo nods and tells her to stay by the table. The cafe isn’t very big and they come often so there isn’t much to worry about but Wonwoo is just always in dad mode and has been for over two years now. He goes over to order their drinks, which are cat-themed, and when he returns Wonwoo notices that Yoonmi isn’t in the same place he left her. Instead, she made her way over to another person in the cafe. Quickly, Wonwoo sets the drinks down at the same table Yoonmi’s jacket sits at and heads over to collect his daughter.   
  
“Hey sweetheart, what are you doing over here?” Wonwoo asks and bends down to the same level as Yoonmi.   
  
“Appa look kitten!” She points with excitement, not phased that she has made this stranger play with the kitten with her.   
  
“Yoonmi-ah why don’t we go and play with the kitties by our table. And then we can let this nice Uncle go back to what he was doing.”  
  
She seems reluctant but nods and prepares to say bye to the cats that had gathered around her as if they wouldn’t end up back with her before they left.   
  
“You know it’s alright. I mean you can take her back but she really is no bother. She’s adorable.” The man says the last part quieter than the rest and Wonwoo shows a soft smile. Then he really looks at the man in front of him and wow. Wonwoo is suddenly self-conscious of everything and quickly greets the man. “Oh right sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude. I’m sorry about her coming over.”  
  
The man just shakes his head and shows a smile that definitely belongs to an angel, “Seriously, no worries. She is great company.”  
  
“Yoonmi did you introduce yourself?” Wonwoo asks and she looks like she has an ah-ha moment.   
  
She bows as much as her body lets her without losing balance and smiles up at the man, “Hello, ‘m Yoonmi! Thank you for playing with the kitties with me.” Wonwoo feels the proud appa smile come on and it grows when he sees how the man also looks awestruck. Then she quickly adds “And this is Appa!”   
  
The smile not disappearing, the man bows back at the father and daughter before introducing himself, “Hello Yoonmi and Appa,” and he lets out a soft laugh. “My name is-”

  


END.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! ヾ(*'∀`*)ﾉ♡ I hope you liked this little story.  
>   
> → I would love to write more for these characters! I ended up with a lot more ideas for it as I was writing.  
> → Let me know what you think, I made a new Twitter for my writing @auleigh_  
> → I would love to hear from you guys, maybe make some Carat friends~  
>   
> Also, let me know who you think it is Yoonmi ran into at the end! I haven't decided and I might change my mind (๑•᎑< ๑)♡


End file.
